


Luxe

by crustaceans, readbetweenthelions



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crustaceans/pseuds/crustaceans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi takes long sips of his wine and wonders about those nylons. Surely they aren’t on their own. Perhaps they’re nylon stockings, and he’s wearing something sexy to accompany them. No, perhaps he’s assuming too much. Reo is often rather feminine. Perhaps he wears nylons sometimes, to make himself feel more aligned with that? Maybe this isn’t out of the norm. Maybe Imayoshi is reading too much into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxe

**Author's Note:**

> our part of the trade for Alq, who drew [this incredible fanart](http://rubytentacles.tumblr.com/post/98184321669/my-part-of-the-trade-with-kiseshintarou-and) for us.

The light is dim in Reo’s apartment when Imayoshi lets himself in (at Reo’s permission). Most of the light seems to be coming from the table, where Reo appears to have lit a few candles. Ah, and there he is – Reo turns his head to look at Imayoshi, and smiles.

“Hello,” Imayoshi calls as he slips off his shoes.

“Hellooo,” Reo says back, voice light and almost sing-song in its tone. Imayoshi has always liked that about Reo, actually. His voice is soothing somehow.

Imayoshi hangs his bag and his jacket by the door and steps further into the apartment. Reo has dinner made; Imayoshi could smell it when he first walked in, and now he can see it laid out on the table in the living room in the light of the candles. The meal will be good. Reo’s cooking usually is.

Reo stands from where he’d been kneeling by the table and gives Imayoshi a quick kiss on the cheek. Imayoshi leans into it for the split second that it lasts, but all too soon Reo is taking his place kneeling again. As he does so, Imayoshi catches sight of his feet. They aren’t bare, or covered in socks like Imayoshi’s – instead, they appear to be covered in _nylon_. Now isn’t that something? Imayoshi sinks to his knees on the other side of the table.

“How was your day at work?” Reo asks. He’s pouring a glass of wine – reaching across the table to pour Imayoshi’s first – and looking up at Imayoshi under long lashes.

“It was decent,” Imayoshi says. _What do you have plotted?_ He wants to ask. _What are you wearing under those slacks, Reo?_ Imayoshi knows better than to ask. Reo will certainly tell him he’s being rude, will almost definitely tell him off for asking such _lewd_ questions when they are trying to have a _nice_ dinner date. No, it’s better to keep his mouth shut, lest Reo deny him whatever surprise he’s planning. “How was yours?”

“Same old, same old,” Reo says, tipping the wine bottle up to keep a drop at the lip from falling on the table below. He pours a glass for himself, then sets the bottle on the table.

As they eat, Imayoshi takes long sips of his wine and wonders about those nylons. Surely they aren’t on their own. Perhaps they’re nylon stockings, and he’s wearing something _sexy_ to accompany them. No, perhaps he’s assuming too much. Reo is often rather feminine. Perhaps he wears nylons sometimes, to make himself feel more aligned with that? Maybe this isn’t out of the norm. Maybe Imayoshi is reading too much into it.

“Your cooking is as delicious as ever, Reo,” Imayoshi comments. Reo beams at him. His behavior isn’t really any more sly or suspicious than usual, so maybe he isn’t hiding something tantalizing under his clothes. Then again, Reo has always been good at secrets.

Through dinner, they chatter, Imayoshi explaining the intricacies of his day and Reo discussing that annoying woman from Finances who keeps causing problems for Reo’s department. It’s all mundane, but it doesn’t seem that way. Imayoshi finds his eyes scanning Reo’s body again and again for any sign that there’s some surprise awaiting him after this dinner is eaten and cleaned up.

Reo gathers the dishes and rinses them, but says that he’ll wash them properly later. “I’m spending time with _you_ at the moment, Shou-chan,” he says. He pours them both another glass of wine when he returns to the table. This time, however, he doesn’t sit on the opposite side of the table, but rather close enough to Imayoshi that Imayoshi could reach out and touch him. And Lord, does he want to.

They chat for a while longer, catching up since the last time they had one of their little dates. This is all casual; Imayoshi wouldn’t call Reo his boyfriend and Reo wouldn’t call Imayoshi his, but… things are decidedly intimate between them, and it seems to be working well for both of them. Reo watches Imayoshi’s lips as Imayoshi speaks, chewing gently at his own lips as he does so. Noticing this, Imayoshi lets himself lapse into silence. Reo takes the chance he’s been given. He reaches out for Imayoshi, grabs Imayoshi’s tie in his fist, and pulls to bring him closer.

Imayoshi’s head is just the slightest bit fuzzy from the wine, so maybe that’s the reason Reo’s kiss feels even more incredible than usual. Imayoshi lets his lips move languidly against Reo’s, licking at Reo’s bottom lip, parting his lips and letting their tongues twine together.

Reo’s grip on Imayoshi’s tie loosens, and he moves his hands to the back of Imayoshi’s neck instead. Imayoshi reaches up and brushes some of Reo’s hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear and holding it there with his fingers tangled near Reo’s scalp. As they kiss, Imayoshi wonders if Reo will want to do it here, on the floor of his living room, or if he’ll want to take it to the bedroom. Really, anything is possible with Reo. It’s a mixed bag every time.

Reo pulls away, lingering for a moment near Imayoshi’s lips. This lasts only a moment, though. Reo stands, leaving Imayoshi still kneeling on the floor. He pulls a chair from the desk on the far side of the room and places it in front of himself, between himself and Imayoshi.

“Sit here, Shou-chan,” Reo says. He pats the seat of the chair for emphasis.

Imayoshi doesn’t need telling twice. He drains the last of the wine in his glass, then leaves it on the table when he stands. He sits in the chair as he is told, comfortable enough for now to go along with Reo’s scheme. Reo circles around in front of Imayoshi. He places himself delicately in Imayoshi’s lap, sitting with his legs straddling Imayoshi’s, and drapes his arms over Imayoshi’s shoulders.

“Mm,” Imayoshi says appreciatively. He leans forward and catches Reo in another kiss, deeper and longer this time, tongue sliding against Reo’s and savoring the leftover taste of wine between them.

Imayoshi’s hands stroke Reo’s waist, coming to rest just above his hips. It doesn’t feel quite right, the fabric under his fingers – he must be wearing something underneath this shirt. Imayoshi smiles at his assumption. Naturally. Reo really shouldn’t be underestimated.

There’s a soft smooching sound as Reo pulls away from the kiss. “Shou-chan,” Reo says. The way he says it makes Imayoshi’s skin tingle. This tone of voice has always meant one thing and one thing only: Imayoshi is getting laid, and _well_.

“Mm?” Imayoshi says in response, though Reo likely wasn’t looking for one.

Without another word, Reo begins to unbuckle his own belt. Imayoshi swallows. Reo pulls the belt from his belt loops and drops it on the floor next to the chair. He unbuttons his pants, and Imayoshi tries not to look, but the temptation is hard to resist.

Reo stands, lets his slacks fall to the floor, and steps daintily out of them, kicking them away with one foot as he straddles Imayoshi again. Imayoshi leans back to take in the full sight. The dark nylons Imayoshi had caught a glimpse of earlier extend all the way up to Reo’s thighs, where they are connected by garters to a pair of black underwear, done up in intricate lace.

“Oh, _Reo_ ,” Imayoshi says. He lifts his hands to put them on Reo’s hips, desperate to pull him closer. He’d _thought_ there was something special under those clothes, but this is a little more than even Imayoshi could have imagined.

Reo pushes on Imayoshi’s shoulders and leans back, moving his hips away from Imayoshi’s hands. “Ah ah ah,” he scolds, “you don’t get to touch.” There’s a small silent moment while Reo leans close to Imayoshi’s ear. “ _Yet_ ,” he adds in a whisper.

“Ah, how rude of me,” Imayoshi says. He lets his hands drop dutifully to his own thighs, where he knows he is expected to keep them.

Reo reaches up and begins to undo the buttons of his shirt. He makes certain to keep the fabric close to his body – playing coy. As if Imayoshi hasn’t seen it all already. But then… there’s something under that shirt as well, as there had been under his pants; Imayoshi is sure of it. Reo slides the shirt off and lets it fall to the ground, revealing a sheer babydoll top, one that matches the nylons and lingerie he’s already wearing.

Imayoshi is silent for a moment, taking in the sight of Reo, sitting in his lap in a full set of lacy black lingerie.

“You look beautiful, Reo,” Imayoshi says, tearing his eyes away from what he can see of Reo’s lithe body under the sheer material draped over it and looking up at Reo’s face.

“Thank you,” Reo says, smiling.

“Am I allowed…?” Imayoshi starts, hands twitching with impatience where they still rest on his own thighs. _Am I allowed to touch you?_

Reo takes a long, theatrical moment to consider. “You _may_ ,” he says finally.

Imayoshi lifts his hands immediately to Reo’s waist, pulling him closer. They kiss with renewed energy; the soft, wet sound of their lips against one another’s the only noise in Reo’s otherwise silent apartment. Imayoshi lets his hands travel under the babydoll top, letting his palms stroke over the warm skin of Reo’s torso.

Imayoshi pushes his hands up under the sheer fabric. His thumbs brush over Reo’s nipples, making him gasp against Imayoshi’s mouth. The gesture earns Imayoshi much more than he bargained for. Reo grinds his hips hard against Imayoshi’s, the bulge of Reo’s cock in the lingerie rubbing long and slow against Imayoshi. Imayoshi groans. He can feel himself growing hard, can feel Reo growing hard against him.

Imayoshi continues rubbing Reo’s nipples with his thumbs, and Reo moans, voice muffled by Imayoshi’s lips. The movement of his hips is smooth against Imayoshi’s. Imayoshi savors the feeling of Reo pressing against him.

“Wait here, Shou-chan,” Reo says. Imayoshi’s lap feels too light and too cold after Reo stands up. Imayoshi watches him slip down the short hallway and into his bedroom, where he disappears for a minute. Imayoshi can feel the pressure of his erection in his pants and desperately hopes Reo will hurry with whatever he’s doing.

Reo returns with a small satin bag, drawn closed at the top by small, shiny ropes. This is something Imayoshi has never seen before – he wonders if it (and whatever is in it) is new, or if Reo has had this for a while but no occasion to use it. Reo smirks and sets the bag on Imayoshi’s lap. It’s heavier than he expected.

“I want to show you something,” Reo purrs, nudges Imayoshi’s legs apart, and perches himself on Imayoshi’s thigh.

Reo twirls the drawstrings of the bag around his thumb and forefinger, brushing against Imayoshi’s cock through his pants in the process. Imayoshi feels his mouth go dry – he isn’t sure how much more of this teasing he can take. He desperately wants Reo to _touch_ him, to touch Reo in return, to pleasure him.

“Go ahead, then,” Imayoshi urges. Reo’s smirk grows wider at the roughness of Imayoshi’s voice. He hadn’t meant to sound as desperate as he did, but there’s no use trying to hide it.

Reo undoes the drawstrings and reaches into the bag. He pulls out a small jar that Imayoshi recognizes as lube – they’ve used it plenty of times before. Reo carefully sets it on Imayoshi’s free knee and reaches back into the bag. He takes his time drawing out the next item, which turns out to be a decently sized dildo. It’s a deep shade of purple and somehow suits Reo perfectly. Imayoshi feels his eyebrows rise involuntarily. It doesn’t necessarily surprise him, that Reo has a sex toy. It’s sexy, Imayoshi thinks, envisioning Reo in bed alone as he fucks himself. Imayoshi isn’t vain enough to imagine Reo moaning his name, but it isn’t a bad thought either.

“What do you think?” Reo asks, delighted.

Imayoshi wraps his arm around Reo, squeezes his hip through the sheer fabric, and pulls him closer. “I’m interested.”

There’s still something else in the bag resting on Imayoshi’s lap, but Reo stands before Imayoshi can think too hard about it. Reo carefully lifts the lacy fabric of his lingerie away from his skin, pulling it down to let his erection fall free of it. He’s wet already with pre-cum. Imayoshi licks his lips at the sight. He wants to touch Reo, wants to reach out and stroke him and get him off… Imayoshi lifts a hand and reaches out for Reo.

“No touching, Shou-chan,” Reo scolds.

Imayoshi draws his hands away and holds them open-palmed on either side of his head, a gesture of surrender.

Satisfied, Reo straddles Imayoshi. Imayoshi resists the urge to touch Reo, instead keeping his hands at his sides. Reo twists the small jar open and dips a finger in. He makes a show of swirling it around the rim as he pulls back out and reaches behind himself. Imayoshi thinks back to all the times he’s watched Reo open himself up for him.

Reo swivels his hips as he fingers himself, moaning low and deep in his throat.

“Ooh, I could get off just like this…” Reo breathes. “Maybe I’ll come before you even get the chance to touch me…”

Imayoshi doesn’t want that. He very much wants to touch Reo, to reach up and take over for Reo’s own hands and to make Reo come rather than letting him do it himself. However, he remembers Reo scolding him last time Imayoshi wanted to touch.  Imayoshi figures he may as well play by Reo’s rules – this time, at least. Reo can be rather draconian in his punishments for bent or broken rules, after all.

Imayoshi squirms a little under Reo. Fuck, he’s hard. His erection has been straining against the fabric of his pants and underwear this whole time, though Reo has yet to touch him. The urgency of his own arousal is nearly uncomfortable, as it remains unsatisfied.

With his free hand, Reo brings the deep purple dildo to his mouth. He runs a wet tongue along its length, leaving a sheen of saliva on it. With a smirk, he wraps his lips around it and wets the rest, head bobbing the way it has many times before, sucking Imayoshi’s cock instead. Reo looks Imayoshi dead in the eye and brings the dildo around behind himself.

Languidly, Reo pulls the lace panties to the side, allowing him to press the dildo to his entrance. Reo tips his head back and bites his lower lip. He gives a soft moan as he pushes it slowly in. He doesn’t look down at Imayoshi again until the toy is fully inside him.

“Ah,” Reo says. His lips are pink where he’s been biting and licking at them, and Imayoshi wants to kiss him. Imayoshi recognizes the game that’s being played, however. No touching. That means a kiss would have to be _Reo’s_ idea, or Imayoshi will be scolded again – undoubtedly with the punishment of more teasing.

Reo’s hand begins to move behind himself, and Imayoshi leans a little to the side to watch the action. Reo pushes the dildo in and out of himself, slowly at first, with long, torturous strokes, but he soon speeds up his pace. He looks incredible; back arching a little to get the right angle, muscles standing out under his skin, hair tossed back over his shoulders and mouth open to let small, gasping moans escape.

“You look lovely, Reo,” Imayoshi says.

Reo’s eyes flick down to examine Imayoshi’s face. “Thank you,” he says, a smile on his lips.

Reo really does look amazing. His cock stands stiff in his lap where it has fallen out of the lingerie, the way his shoulders flex as he reaches behind himself is sweet and attractive, and his hand where it grips Imayoshi’s thigh for stability feels strong and tantalizing. Reo fucks himself with the dildo, hips bucking back against it now and then. Reo moans and gasps; in part, Imayoshi is sure, for theatrics, but likely as much from the sensation.

“Does it feel good?” Imayoshi asks.

“What do you think?” Reo stares at him through thick lashes as he swivels his hips against the toy.

Imayoshi laughs. He can imagine and appreciate how good Reo feels. He’s enjoying the show, although he’s ready for his own turn.

Reo reaches into the little bag that’s still sitting on Imayoshi’s lap. The object he pulls out is small but sleek - another toy? Imayoshi can’t contain a deep inhale of excitement. Reo presses a small button and the toy begins to vibrate.

Reo brings the vibrator down to his cock and rubs it along the tip, collecting pre-cum that’s been slowly dripping from it. Imayoshi’s hands twitch where they sit on his thighs. He dearly wants to help Reo out, wants to be the one rubbing that vibrator on him, wants to take that dildo out and fuck him instead.

“You want to take over, don’t you?” Reo asks, looking down at Imayoshi under eyelids heavy with arousal. Imayoshi nods. His silent answer doesn’t seem to be good enough for Reo, though. “Hmm?” Reo says, insisting on a more verbal answer.

“Yeah,” Imayoshi says.

“Mm. It’s just that I’m – ah…” Reo breathes, “so close already… I don’t know if I’ll make it.”

“Reo…” Imayoshi groans.

“Oh, say my name again, Shou-chan,” Reo says through panting breaths; long exhales and sharp inhales.

Imayoshi obliges. “ _Reo._ ”

Reo tips his head back on his shoulders as he comes, dark hair falling over his skin and the muscles of his core tensing and cum spilling down onto Imayoshi’s lap. It’s going to stain the dark fabric of his slacks, but it doesn’t matter – he’ll take the pants to the dry cleaners’ tomorrow on his lunch break.

Reo gives a short, exhilarated laugh as he catches his breath. Imayoshi knows he isn’t supposed to touch, but he can’t resist. He grabs Reo by the back of the neck and pulls him into a kiss.

Reo wraps his arms around Imayoshi’s neck, the weight of the toy in his hands heavy against Imayoshi’s back. Imayoshi sucks Reo’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting down like he knows Reo likes. Reo whines against him and surges forward, grinding down against Imayoshi’s erection. Imayoshi moans into the kiss, rolling his hips up. The friction feels incredible, but it isn’t quite enough.

"Wait here," Reo tells him when he pulls back for air. He stands, bringing the dildo with him, and moves to the kitchen. Imayoshi watches the way his ass moves in the lingerie as he goes. Imayoshi can't see what Reo is doing in the kitchen, exactly, from his position on the chair, but the running water suggests that he's washing the dildo.

Imayoshi shifts impatiently in his seat. He wants to touch himself while Reo is gone and not here to scold him for it, wants the relief of reaching into his pants and finally giving himself the touch he’s been craving, but knows it will be better if he waits for Reo.

Reo returns to the living room and immediately drops to his knees in front of where Imayoshi sits in the chair. He leaves the dildo atop the little satin bag where it sits on the floor. Reo’s hands reach out and undo Imayoshi’s belt, then the button of his pants. Imayoshi lifts himself just enough to allow Reo to pull his slacks down off his legs.

Imayoshi sits back in the chair while Reo tosses his pants away, watching Reo’s body. Reo turns his full attention back to Imayoshi. He strokes his hands up Imayoshi’s thighs from his knees, massaging gently around Imayoshi’s groin. After a minute of teasing, Reo grinds the ball of his hand against the base of Imayoshi’s cock through the fabric of his underwear. There’s a spot of wetness on Imayoshi’s boxer briefs where pre-cum has been collecting.

“Ah, Shou-chan,” Reo says, voice sweet and devious, “you’re _wet_.” He runs his fingers up the length of Imayoshi’s cock, circling but not quite touching the wet fabric.

Imayoshi squirms. “You think so?” he says, impatience apparent in his sarcasm. He desperately wants Reo to touch him. He’s been hard for what feels like _ages_ , watching Reo get himself off in his lap, and he wants to be _touched_ already. The moment can’t come soon enough.

Reo winks before he peels Imayoshi’s underwear away from his cock and tugs them down over Imayoshi’s thighs, then over his knees and ankles and finally off altogether. Reo spreads Imayoshi’s legs a little, enough to wedge himself, kneeling, between Imayoshi’s thighs. He drags his fingers across the skin of Imayoshi’s inner thighs, his touch light and fleeting.

“Are you ready, Shou-chan?” Reo asks.

Imayoshi’s hips twitch a little in anticipation and arousal. “ _Been_ ready, darling,” he replies.

Reo finally, _finally_ wraps his fingers around the base of Imayoshi’s cock. He looks up at Imayoshi, making certain Imayoshi is watching as he licks his lips and gives a teasing flick of his tongue at the tip of Imayoshi’s cock.

“Reo, please,” Imayoshi says. The teasing game is starting to get a little old, Imayoshi’s patience sapped by the length of it. He feels entirely on edge, desperate, swallowed by desire.

Reo tucks a lock of hair behind one ear and wraps his lips around the head of Imayoshi’s cock. He tracks his tongue along the ridge, taking care to apply pressure where he knows Imayoshi likes. Imayoshi steels himself and fights the urge to buck up into Reo’s mouth and choke him. Instead, he grips the edge of the chair, willing himself not to reach out and grab Reo’s hair like he normally would.

“Reo, _god_ ,” Imayoshi pants.

Reo looks good like this, always has, between his legs with his mouth on Imayoshi’s cock. Imayoshi can see Reo fighting a smile as he takes Imayoshi deeper into his mouth. His grip around Imayoshi’s cock is tight as he strokes upward in time with the bobbing of his head. Reo always knows how to use his tongue, tracing it along the underside of Imayoshi’s cock as he moves up and down.

With his other hand, Reo dips two fingers into the jar of lube left forgotten on the floor. For a brief second, Imayoshi wonders if he’s going to finger himself again. Instead, to Imayoshi’s surprise (but not to his discomfort) Reo reaches his fingers down between Imayoshi’s legs and presses them to Imayoshi’s hole. One slips in fairly easily, but the second requires a little work. Reo continues sucking Imayoshi’s cock as he spreads him open with his fingers.

Once Reo is able to open Imayoshi up enough for a little more than a pair of fingers, he draws his fingers out. Reo pulls a condom from the little bag – what _doesn’t_ he have in there, Imayoshi wonders? Reo tears the corner of the package open with his teeth, then opens it and pulls the condom out with deft fingers. For a moment, Imayoshi’s heart leaps at the implication that Reo is going to put that condom on one of them, preferably on Imayoshi, but given that Reo had been fingering him only moments before... Instead, Reo reaches down and finds the dildo he’d been using earlier. He rolls the condom onto the dildo and then smiles up at Imayoshi.

“Reo,” Imayoshi says.

Reo presses the tip of the dildo to Imayoshi’s hole, and Imayoshi braces himself. Reo slips the toy inside him slowly, working it inside Imayoshi. Imayoshi grits his teeth at first – it’s been a while since he’s had this much inside himself, but it’s not as if he’s never taken it before. Eventually, the sensation begins to feel good, and he can feel the warm numbness of arousal spreading from his hips.

“Comfortable?” Reo asks once the toy is all the way in. Imayoshi’s response is nothing more than a low moan. “Good.” There’s a click as Reo pushes a small button, then the vibrations roar to life inside Imayoshi.

“Ah… _shit_ , Reo…” he moans.

“Mm,” Reo says, voice muffled around Imayoshi’s cock as he wraps his lips around it again.

Imayoshi gives a few small moans, hips bucking at the sensation of Reo’s mouth on his cock and the vibrations inside him. He’s desperate for something to do with his hands, and gives in to tangling them in Reo’s long, dark hair.

Reo angles the vibrator a little, shifting it inside Imayoshi and pressing it against Imayoshi’s prostate. Imayoshi’s legs jerk at the feeling, and he moans. Reo sucks at the tip of Imayoshi’s cock for a moment, then dips his head down to take most of Imayoshi’s length in his mouth.

Imayoshi shuts his eyes, letting himself feel the sensations in his hips. Reo’s tongue runs along Imayoshi’s length, and his fingers work around the base of Imayoshi’s cock. Reo’s other hand moves the vibrator, pushing it into him rhythmically, letting it stay deep in him longer than he has it mostly out. Imayoshi can feel his orgasm building already. He would have liked to last a little longer, and usually he would, but he’d been worked up to begin with just from watching Reo, and this is a lot of stimulation at once.

“Reo, God, I’m close,” Imayoshi pants. “I’m… going to…”

“Ah,” Reo says, taking his mouth off Imayoshi’s cock. Imayoshi laments the loss of the sensation of Reo’s mouth on him, but he can probably still get off…

Well, he could have, if Reo hadn’t switched the vibrator off. Imayoshi groans as Reo draws the toy out of him with agonizing slowness. He can feel his orgasm waning already, before it had even hit. Imayoshi takes a few breaths to steady himself.

“Do you want to be inside me?” Reo says.

Imayoshi feels his breath quicken again. And so soon after he’d calmed it! “ _Yes_ ,” he breathes, reaching for Reo. Imayoshi’s hands brush the straps of the lingerie top, then down over the sheer material of it.

“What do you want, Shou-chan?” Reo asks. He draws his fingers lightly along Imayoshi’s cock, and Imayoshi swallows against the excess of saliva in his mouth.

“Reo, Reo,” he gushes, “I want – I want to fuck you, I want to make you come again…”

“What do you _say?_ ”

“…Please. Please, Reo.”

Reo stands from where he’d been kneeling between Imayoshi’s legs, then bends to kiss Imayoshi. Imayoshi reaches out and draws Reo closer with hands on Reo’s hips. Reo is hard again already. Imayoshi wraps his fingers around Reo’s cock and gives a few long, languid strokes. Imayoshi’s cock rubs against the lace of the lingerie Reo is still wearing. Imayoshi moans and reaches around behind Reo to pull the underwear aside. He rubs a pair of fingers against Reo’s hole. Reo grinds his hips back against Imayoshi’s touch, chasing the sensation.

Reo pulls away from the kiss after a minute and bends to the side. His hand finds the satin bag once again and pulls out another condom. _Well-stocked, isn’t he…_ Imayoshi thinks. Reo scoots backwards on Imayoshi’s lap, sitting far enough back that Imayoshi’s cock rests next to Reo’s own. He opens the package and rolls the condom slowly onto Imayoshi.

“There,” Reo says, pinching the tip of the condom to make a little space.

“Come here,” Imayoshi says. He pulls Reo closer by his hips, and kisses Reo deeply again. The feeling of Reo’s tongue against his own is almost enough for Imayoshi to ignore the urgent feeling of arousal in his low body – almost.

Reo pulls away from the kiss, hands pressing against Imayoshi’s shoulders as he pushes himself away. “Wait,” Reo says. He stands, maneuvers to straddle Imayoshi again, and sits in his lap once more, this time with his back facing Imayoshi.

“Fuck me,” Reo says, a heavy-lidded glance over his shoulder back at Imayoshi.

Imayoshi’s fingers gently push the lingerie aside, exposing Reo’s hole. With a hand at the base of his cock, Imayoshi lines himself up at Reo’s entrance, rubbing the head of his cock against Reo. Reo gives a soft moan and slowly sinks down onto Imayoshi’s length, rolling his hips as he reaches the base. He clutches at Imayoshi’s thighs to brace himself as he raises up. Imayoshi watches his dick slide out of Reo’s hole, almost all the way but not quite. The silky fabric of the lingerie rubs against him as he draws out.

Imayoshi grips Reo’s hips as he thrusts into him. Reo pushes back against him, arching his back so that Imayoshi can reach his prostate. Imayoshi knows when he hits a good spot because Reo cries out, thighs shaking.

“Harder, please,” Reo pants.

Imayoshi looks up at Reo as he fucks him. Normally, he’d like to see Reo’s face while he fucks him – but the view from behind, of Reo’s shoulders and the muscles of his back and Imayoshi’s cock pushing into him over and over again, is a rare and wonderful treat. Imayoshi dips forward, brushes Reo’s hair over one slender shoulder, and nips at the soft skin of his neck.

“I’ve been wanting this all night,” Imayoshi murmurs against Reo’s skin. “To fuck you.”

Reo twists his head around to look at Imayoshi. Imayoshi tilts his face upward and catches Reo in an open mouthed kiss. As they kiss, Reo reaches back to tangle his fingers in Imayoshi’s hair.

“Are you going to come for me?” Reo asks when they pull away.

“Ah – _ahh_ , yeah…” Imayoshi breathes. “Reo, you’re going to make me come…”

Reo’s hips move smoothly, rhythmically, as he rides Imayoshi. Imayoshi matches his own increasingly desperate thrusts to Reo’s pace, fucking deep into him with each thrust. He can feel his orgasm building, tensing the muscles of his core.

“Does it feel good, Shou-chan?” Reo says. He looks back over his shoulder with a smile.

“Yeah,” Imayoshi breathes. “Fuck… you feel incredible, Reo, really incredible…”

Imayoshi’s hands hold Reo by his hips, feeling the motion of Reo’s pelvis as he fucks himself on Imayoshi. As the heat of his orgasm pools in his hips, Imayoshi reaches for Reo’s hand with one of his own, interlacing his fingers with Reo’s and gripping tight.

“Ahh, I’m going to make you come, Shou-chan…” Reo says. He increases his pace, enough to finally push Imayoshi over the edge.

“Shit…” Imayoshi murmurs, lips against the skin of Reo’s shoulder as he comes. He thrusts hard into Reo, cock twitching and filling the condom with cum.

“That’s it…” Reo purrs. “Come for me, Shou-chan.”

Imayoshi gives a few small moans with each of the aftershocks of his orgasm. His mind is still a blank, and the most he can manage is to press kisses to the skin of Reo’s shoulders, letting his teeth scrape gently now and then. As his head clears, he thinks to reach around and grasp Reo’s erection. Imayoshi would usually tease Reo, knowing how Reo likes to prolong his own orgasm, but he wants to get him off again – this time while Imayoshi is inside him, instead of a toy.

“Mm,” Reo hums as Imayoshi touches him. He bounces a little, pushing Imayoshi’s cock into himself and letting his own rub against Imayoshi’s palm.

Imayoshi concentrates on the head, swiping his thumb across the slit in small circles. Reo is still slick from his previous orgasm, and already pre-cum beads across the tip. Reo inhales sharply when Imayoshi speeds up, flicking his wrist at the end of each stroke.

“Mmn, Shou-chan, it feels…” Reo gasps. “It feels so good – yeah, like that…”

Imayoshi speeds up his pace a little, and Reo’s moan in response is loud, by Reo’s standards. “Are you ready to come again?” Imayoshi asks, breath warm on Reo’s spine. “Do you want me to make you come?”

“Yeah…”

Imayoshi works his hand around Reo’s cock, gives a few thrusts inside of him, and sucks small marks in the skin of Reo’s back. The movement of Reo’s hips grows erratic – a sure sign that he’s getting close to his climax once again.

With a soft whine, Reo comes, semen spilling over Imayoshi’s fingers as they stroke him. Imayoshi keeps his hand moving until he has wrung the last of Reo’s second orgasm from him, until Reo’s gasping and shuddering has calmed.

After he catches his breath, Reo wraps his fingers around Imayoshi’s wrist and lifts Imayoshi’s hand away from his cock. He brings Imayoshi’s hand to his face and licks his own cum from Imayoshi’s fingers with a deft, practiced tongue. Imayoshi gives a pleased groan. Reo drops Imayoshi’s wrist with a satisfied hum.

“God, Reo,” Imayoshi groans. “You’re incredible.

Reo sits up a little, letting Imayoshi’s cock fall out of him. He leans back in Imayoshi’s lap, slumping against him with his back pressed flush to Imayoshi’s chest. Imayoshi holds him there with his arms around Reo’s waist.

The two of them take a moment to catch their breath, their soft panting the only sound in the room. “You look pretty in lingerie, you know,” Imayoshi mutters, lips close enough to Reo’s ear that Reo’s hair is tickling his face. “It really suits you. Especially the black.”

“You think so?” Reo says. He lifts a hand and strokes his fingertips lightly along Imayoshi’s forearm.

Imayoshi tips his head down and presses a kiss to Reo’s neck. “Of course. You look very sexy, darling.”

Reo laughs, light and pleased. “Oh, I love it when you call me that. I’m glad you liked the outfit. You know, I actually wear this sort of thing rather often. Not the full garters-and-tights ensemble, but the panties, at least.”

Imayoshi has a delicious mental image of Reo, in his suit and tie for work, with a lacy thong under his slacks. “Mm,” Imayoshi says appreciatively. “Well, I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing _this_ again.” As he speaks, he trails his fingers over the black lace, then down along the garters to the thigh-high nylons.

“Mm… I think I can arrange that,” Reo says, turning his head to kiss Imayoshi’s lips.


End file.
